Mistaken
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: After a misunderstanding in the Smash Manor everyone hates Marth! He himself doesn't know why. It isn't until he's told that Marth understands what happened. Now it's up to him, Robin and Chrom to fix this mess. Oh, and did I forget to mention that it involves making up with his boyfriend Ike? Ike X Marth, Bit of Chrom X Male Robin, Yaoi


"Peach! Zelda!" Marth chirped happily to his fellow royals as he saw them in the halls of the Smash Manor. Walking over to the pair of princesses, his snow white smile glittering. "How are you two this lovely morning?"

"Fine Marth," Zelda said crossing her arms over her chest, sarcasm hinted in her tone. "And how are you, hm? Did you enjoy what you did last night?" At the sudden question blue eyes blinked.

"Um... What exactly are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about Marth!" Peach said in her high pitched voice, the swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious. What are you talking about?" The two princesses glared at him, their arms crossed. Zelda was the first to speak again.

"Marth you should be ashamed of yourself! Doing that to Robin while you're dating Ike! How could you break his heart like that?!" The prince of Atrea's eyes widened and he was taken back, none of this made sense.

"Ladies listen," He started. "Whatever happened I didn't do it. I was in my room all last night, I was never with Robin! I don't even know what happened!" More glares tore into his head as they examined him, he didn't understand any of this.

"If you really didn't do it then who else could it be? Who else in this manor has blue hair, blue eyes and is royalty?! Face it Marth, you cheated. And right in front of everyone too! How could you just kiss him when you knew that Ike was standing right beside you! I also can't believe you tried to change your appearance to do so!" As the princess of the mushroom kingdom finished her rant Marth placed his hand on his chin, who could it have been? He couldn't have did it, he was in his room all night.

_'Blue hair, blue eyes, royalty...!'_

"Wait, Zelda what did this person look like besides his hair and eye color?" Looking at each other suspiciously the two females nodded to each other.

"Well," Zelda began, her arms still crossed. "He was taller than Robin. Also his hair was really messy and he didn't have any type of head dress on but he was wearing shoulder armor."

"Oh! He also had a royal marking on his upper arm!" Staring down at the floor the prince attempted to piece the puzzle together in his head.

_'I know it's not Lucina because for one she's female and her and Robin are just friends. her mark is also in her eyes so that leaves...!' _

"I got it!" The royal exclaimed snapping his fingers. "i should have known this whole time! Who else does Robin hang out with! Peach, Zelda, thank you!" Giving his friends a quick squeeze, which left them in confusion, he rushed back down the hall he had originally came from.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The rapid fire of the sound thankfully caught the attention of whoever was inside, he heard shuffling. The white door slowly cracked open, a pair warm brown eyes peeked out.

"Marth?" The tactician asked opening the door more and yawned. "What are you doing here? Did you want to talk to-!"

"Robin, where is he?!" The hero king Practically demanded as he placed his hands on the whitette's shoulders, anyone who passed by glared at them. "Where is-?"

"Marth? What are you doing here and... What are you doing to my Robin?" Looking up blue locked with blue which towered over the two smashers, leaning against the door frame.

It was Chrom that stood there, his chest bare.

Within seconds the smaller swordsman's surprise turned to anger as he stormed to the Falchion wielder, fire blazing in his cool orbs.

"You!" He barked poking the other prince in the chest but, because of the others firmness, he felt nothing. "You are the whole reason I'm in this stupid mess! You're the reason everyone hates me now!" Taken back Chrom stared down at Marth with a expression of not understanding, Robin butted in.

"Why don't we discuss this inside?" He suggested clapping his hands together. "You don't want to blemish your reputation anymore than it already is, do you?" Glancing around Marth noticed Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer and Toon Link watching him in disgust, he could feel his self confidence shrink.

"Y-Yes," The tiara wearing male said, his voice full of hurt. "Let's."

Walking into the pair's room the more feminine man sat down on the single bed in the room, his hands buried in his lap. Standing above him was the couple, Robin sat down beside him.

"So what exactly happened?" Chrom asked,his arms crossed over that bare chest of his.

"Well... I'm not really sure myself." Looking up at his descendent the prince of Altea sighed. "All I know is, while I was in my room last night, everyone saw you two kiss and... Because me and Chrom look so similar... They must of thought that it was me. Ike same it too and must have thought the same. This morning Peach and Zelda told me that he saw and it broke his heart..." Looking down blue bangs covered the same colored eyes. He felt so guilty, he should have been there.

"Marth," Robin said placing a hand on the depressed one's shoulder, a reassuring smile on his lips. "We are so sorry about this and we're happy to help in any way we can. Right, Chrom?" The shirtless man nodded, his arms falling to his sides.

"Of course but I have to ask, have you even spoken to Ike about this? Or tried to clear this up at all? I mean, he is your lover after all, he would understand."

"That's the thing," Marth replied back, still staring at his lap. "Ike has a really bad temper when he's angered so I really don't think he'll listen to me at the moment. I could try but, without any evidence to back it up, it would only enrage him more..." Tears built in his eyes as the thought raised in his mind. "I-I don't want to lose him..." A sob escaped MarMar's throat as it constricted, he brought his hands to his face. "He's always t-there for me... Always protecting me and l-loving me... And now... He thinks I'm c-cheating on him!" Salty droplets cascaded down his cheeks and chin, he must have looked so weak.

"Oh Marth," The white haired male that sat beside him said giving him a hug. "It's going to be alright, we'll help you clear this up." He looked up to his lover. "Chrom get dressed, we're leaving."

* * *

Marth played with his fingers as he, Chrom and Robin traveled down the Smash Manor's halls. As they did so other smash participants passed by the three, glaring at Marth but raised eyebrows at Chrom, confused by the resemblance.

"I swear," The taller, more muscular prince said face palming himself. "No wonder people mistake me for you. No one here hardly know who I am besides you, Robin and Lucina!" Marth chuckled nervously.

"Now do you see my point? This is why we need to clear this up." Turning the corner the uneasy prince took a deep breath and stopped in front of another white door, it was Ike's.

"Go on," Chrom said. "I don't think he has any matches this morning so he's got to be here." Giving a unsure nod Marth knocked on the door. There was a shuffling sound, then footsteps before the door opened. One looked at the prince and the door was slammed shut, the smaller bit his lip.

"Ike..." Marth said gently with a sigh. "We need to talk..." Seeing that he didn't get an answer his blue eyes narrowed. "Ike Greil!" The royal barked pounding his fist on the door. "Open this door right now!" Robin and Chrom glanced at each other as Marth kept banging on the door, he really was pissed.

Suddenly the snow colored wood was slammed open, only barely missing the ruler of Altea's face.

"What the hell do you want!?" The enraged mercenary screamed in anger as he stared down at Marth who looked terrified.

Never before had Ike ever yelled at him, never.

"Well!?"

"Um..." Marth said, his gaze to the floor. "I wanted t-t-o talk to y-you about yesterday..." Still holding a glare the muscular bluette leaned against the door.

"Well," He said crossing his arms over his built chest. "I'm listening." Swallowing Marth glanced around before his sight landed on Chrom, he pulled him over.

"Ike, you remember Chrom right?" Raising an eyebrow the man wearing the famous green headband scanned the said person's being, he huffed.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And you also know that yesterday I had gone to bed early because of morning fights and... The night before?" A blush coated the tinniest bluette's cheeks as he was reminded of those memories, he didn't want to lose that. On the other hand Ike chuckled, the blushing prince was adorable at times.

"Yeah Marth, I remember. But, what does this have to do with what happened and why you kissed him?!" Angered blue shot a glare to the purple robed male, instantly the taller prince stood in front of Robin, protecting him.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Chrom asked with a growl, not waiting for a response. "Marth and Robin have nothing to do with this! I'm the one who kissed Robin because I'm allowed to!" Ike's eyes narrowed unlike the surprised reaction that they were hoping for.

"So Marth... Didn't kiss him? You did?" The non tiara wearing warrior's eyebrow twitched.

"YES, OK!? It was ME! For Naga's sake! Can't you even tell the difference between us?! I know we look alike but not that much!" Placing a hand on the nagger's shoulder Robin sighed.

"Honey calm down," He said pulling him down the hall. "Marth, I'm going to take him back to our room. Make up with him, OK?" Giving a replying nod the said prince turned to his mercenary, a small, slightly scared smile lining his face.

"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?" Silence squeezed between the couple as he waited for the others answer. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around Marth's slim waist and pulled him against his armored chest, a kiss placed on his forehead.

"Of course not," Ike said slinking his fingers though silky strains. "I understand. It was a mistake on my part. I kinda forgot about that Chrome guy."

"Ike, his name is Chrom." Blue rolled themselves.

"Whatever, who cares anyway?" Sighing the prince of Altea shrugged his shoulders and looked up, blue orbs shining.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said hanging his had down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I should have been ther-?" Gently a large, warm hand took the bottom of his chin and lifted it up to face him.

"No Marth," His boyfriend said with a kind and smooth tone. "You have nothing to apologize for. I made the mistake and I'm the one who overreacted. I'm sorry I yelled at you love, will you forgive me?" The smile on Marth's face grew and he nodded, to happy to speak.

"Good." Leaning close to each other they kissed, both enjoying that everything was OK between them. Parting Ike released his prince and turned to look at the cloak.

11:55A.M.

"Fuck!" He said rushing over and grabbing his sword from his bedside, taking Marth's hand in the process.

"Ike? What's going on?"

"WE have a team match against Shulk and the Villager in five minutes! Come on!" Chuckling the delicate bluette ran along with him, not wanting to be late.

Later the couple would, after winning the match, explain to the rest of the Smash residence about the mix up.

Then, they could finally enjoy the rest of their day.


End file.
